Nobleza y Malicia
by florezita writer
Summary: Bella vive con Jasper, Reneé y Charlie, siempre reprimiendo sus instintos, los cuales teme, solo su hermano la entiende y quiere ayudarla. Su lado bueno y el malo. Cuando conoce a dos personas que sacarán lo mejor y peor de ella, ¿que pasará?.AH.BxExJake.
1. Cap 1 Antagonismo

CAPITULO 1

Antagonismo

Me desperté sobresaltada.

Era de noche, no había suficiente luz, pero podía vislumbrar el contorno del armario y la pantalla de la tele en medio. Me di la vuelta rodando sobre mi costado en la cama. Pude ver a mi hermano durmiendo en la cama contigua, estaba todo revuelto y le colgaba un brazo por un extremo. Me levanté y lo acomodé, le puse la cobija encima. Vaya, es como en un libro que acababa de leer recientemente, es imposible ver a un niño durmiendo y resistir la tentación de acariciarle la cabeza y arroparlo. Suspiré al recordarlo y me estremecí cuando el sueño que me había despertado volvió a mi cabeza con más nitidez.

Miré el reloj digital sobre el buró que separaba nuestras camas, todavía no eran las cuatro, pero sabía que no lograría dormir otra vez y todavía faltaban dos horas para que empezara el movimiento rutinario de la casa. Así que decidí matar el tiempo tratando de recordar todos lo detalles de mi sueño.

Me resultó algo difícil pues venían a mi mente retazos, unos más lúgubres que otros. Alguien me observaba, podía sentir su mirada y cuando volteaba para confirmarlo no veía a nadie que me estuviera mirando, pero la atención procedente de algún lugar seguía presente. No lo sentía como una amenaza, era mas bien un aviso. Y esa sensación me hizo experimentar poder. Es algo extraño, porque estoy habituada a sentirme poderosa, por encima de los demás, pero siempre lo reprimo, sé que no está bien sentirse de esa manera, además no me gusta menospreciar el esfuerzo de los demás. Sin embargo, en ese instante, deseaba que esa parte de mi naturaleza saliera con toda su intensidad, y la mirada que sentía, me invitaba a que mostrara mi verdadero ser. De repente, la escena cambió, en realidad la escena seguí siendo la misma, sólo que yo la veía de distinta manera. No podía distinguir bien los objetos, pero ahora los notaba más claros. Como si todos los colores se hubieran apagado, y todo quedara en una escala de grises, con luminiscencias. Ahora ya no veía las cosas, las sentía, de un modo distinto, como si todo a mi alrededor estuviera vivo y yo podía ejercer control sobre ellos, dominándolos, manipulándolos, doblegándolos a mi voluntad. Entonces me desperté.

Empecé a acomodar la cama tardándome más tiempo del habitual, me metí al baño, con el firme propósito de quitar de mi mente aquella sensación de satisfacción que tenía en mi interior. Fijé la vista en el reflejo que el espejo ofrecía de mi imagen, la piel se me había puesto aún más blanca de lo habitual por el baño de agua fría y digamos que el contraste que ofrecía mi pelo castaño hasta la cintura, no daba pie a que tuviera más color en la piel. Me vestí con mezclilla y para variar un poco, elegí una camisa polo blanca, nada del otro mundo, ni que me hiciera resaltar mucho.

Mientras yo luchaba en mi interior por sosegar completamente mi obvia grandeza, subjetiva o no, todos empezaron con la rutina diaria. Yo ya estaba lista por lo que fui al estudio y empecé a leer _La Última Promesa. _Pude sentir el olor de los huevos cocinándose, y me imaginé a mamá haciendo malabares para preparar comida para cuatro en sólo 20 escasos minutos.

Mi mamá es de esas personas que les gusta tener el control de todas las cosas, y se molesta cuando no tiene la razón. Yo la conocía bien. Conozco bien a todas y cada una de las personas que me rodean, sé cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos, cómo pueden llegar a pensar, y sobre todas las cosas, sus debilidades. Bien era o porque era en extremo observadora, o era mi pequeño don particular, tal vez yo buscaba las debilidades de las personas, o era mera casualidad que yo me tropezara con aquello que les hacía daño. No lo sé.

Cada quien se fue a lo suyo, y yo obviamente, me fui a la escuela, ese día no me sentía con ánimos de iniciar las discusiones habituales, por lo que cuando me negaron el llevarme el coche o siquiera que me fueran a dejar, no chisté, ni nada, lo cual dejó extrañados a todos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que si me enfadaba podía herir a alguien con mayor facilidad que cualquier otra persona. Y yo luchaba constantemente por mantenerme apartada de esas emociones, me importan mucho las demás personas como para desearles algún mal de mi parte. Así que como la media popular, tomé el tranporte urbano.

Mi escuela no era nada del otro mundo. Estaba dividida en dos secciones, y además en la planta alta se encontraba primero y quinto semestres, y abajo estaba tercero. Imagino que habrán hecho esa separación con tal de que las mayores enseñen a los de nuevo ingreso a comportarse correctamente, aunque dudo que eso sea humanamente posible. Allí tenía mi grupo de amigos. En cierto modo, me causaba gracia pensar que ellos creían conocerme, pero yo sólo les mostraba la parte de mí que quería que conociesen. Amigos al fin y al cabo, cumplían con hacerme compañía, y no entendía la razón de que les gustara pasar tanto tiempo a mi alrededor, dado que yo puedo llegar a un punto en el que me vuelvo muy roñosa y para nadie deseo que esté presente cuando me comporto así, y aun así se quedaban a mi lado, creo que tiene que ver mas con el concepto de que me quieren tal y como soy y por lo tanto soportan todos mis berrinches, pero ellos no entienden cómo soy en verdad, nunca a nadie le he mostrado todo el mal que soy capaz de hacer, me limito mucho, demasiado, para no hacerles daño y ellos no lo entienden.

Estuvimos en clases, y de verdad que ese día no parecía que iba a haber muchas cosas extraordinarias, y menos para mí que evitaba a toda costa las emociones fuertes que podrían hacerme perder el control, pero tuve la dicha, o mejor dicho el sufrimiento, de tropezarme con un muchacho. ¡Y qué chico!

-Maldita sea-dije cuando dos cuadernos se me cayeron al tropezar, no caí, lo cual fue una fortuna, pero era inevitable que algo no se me cayera con semejante torpeza. Vi dos manos que se apresuraban a levantarme. ¿A quién se le ocurre ayudar a alguien que está pasando semejante vergüenza?. Y para mi ocurrencia se me ocurre mirarlo directo a los ojos para que viera mi enfado-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué? Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?

-¿Tú? ¿Pero por qué?- que estúpida soy, mirar sus ojos fue lo peor que pude haber hecho jamás. No tenían nada de exraño, ni siquiera falta de melanina que los hiciera más atractivos con otro color. No. Sus ojos eran grandes, cafés. Pero la expresión qué tenían, el brillo delataba una felicidad enorme, algo con lo que yo solamente soñaría. Podría jurar que estaba viendo su misma alma allí mismo. Detuve mis cavilaciones para escuchar su contestación.

-¿Cómo? Lo siento si te lastimé es que sostengo a las personas con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero creí que contigo a penas si la empleé. Dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿con qué te tropezaste?- vaya sus palabras además sonaban sinceras, realmente estaba preocupado por mí.

-¿Eh? Claro. Es que, bueno para mí no es raro tropezarme con nada, por lo regular se me atora un zapato con el piso- puso caro de no entender- aunque éste sea totalmente plano- hice ademán de señalar toda la extensión del piso- como puedes notar.

-Ah bueno, procura tener cuidado.- Me sonrió como nunca nadie me había sonreído jamás. Me entregó los libros y empezó a alejarse.

Yo también empecé a caminar, tratando ahora con más cuidado todavía de fijarme por donde pisaba. Vaya que sería de verdad embarazoso que volviera a tropezar y en esta vez caer. Tal era mi concentración en el piso que no escuché cuando alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás.

-Te molesta si te acompaño hasta...- me miró para que yo terminara la frase.

-Mi mamá por lo regular pasa por mí después de la escuela. La espero allí-me apresuré a decir, señalando un árbol que quedaba cruzando todo el estacionamiento de la escuela-. Camino por la acera, ya sabes, para evitar además que me atropellen.

-Decidí que mejor sería si evito que algo malo te suceda, ¿está bien?- me ofreció de tal modo que no podía negarme.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés?- Empecé a caminar y él iba a mi lado.

-Bien, digamos que ésta será mi obra buena del día- y volvió a sonreír. Pero qué sonrisa tenía aquel chico.

-Entonces eres una especie de misionero, o algo así- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y alzando una ceja además.

-Por supuesto, estoy estudiando para convertirme en sacerdote, y tengo que registrar una serie de actos nobles durante el día y ayudar a los desvalidos figura claramente en la lista.- Una respuesta muy suspicaz, y por demás noté que tenía un gran sentido del humor. Él caminaba con la espalda recta, sus piernas eran bastante largas y un paso suyo eran tres pasos míos, pero él se adaptaba a mi andar.

Para mi torpeza, justo cuando iba a darle una contestación un tanto sarcástica, se termino el pavimento y comenzó el jardín, y en ése pequeño cambio me tropecé y caí. Metí las manos para no pegarme en la cara, y caí de rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Después de asegurarse que no estaba malherida y cuando vio mi cara toda roja por la vergüenza, soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a tenderme la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Os perdono, hija mía- añadió aprovechándose de la posición en la que me hallaba con una gran sonrisa. Agarré su mano y me levanté, mi pantalón estaba todo lleno de tierra, pero gracias al cielo que mi blusa blanca no se manchó.- Me alegro de haber efectuado la decisión correcta, quién sabe qué habría sido de ti si no hubiera estado cerca para ayudarte.

Yo estaba un tanto molesta, y sorprendida. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca de mí? Estaba sintiendo todas esas emociones que tanto evitaba, y todas al mismo tiempo, me hacían perder la cabeza, y todos los estribos. Era sólo una parte muy pequeña de mí la que no quería contestarle de mala manera y quería seguir bromeando, pero no era suficiente como para detenerme.

-Bien, en primera no habría caído de no ser porque tú me distrajiste al estar hablándome, pude haber sorteado ese obstáculo con facilidad si no hubieras roto mi concentración de mirar por donde voy caminando- lo miré con toda la frialdad con la que fui capaz, y pude sentir que mi cara enrojecía aún más por el enojo. Él me miró bastante sorprendido por mi reacción, y no supo que contestar, lo cual dio pie a que yo siguiera exteriorizando mi perdida de control.- Vaya, supongo que esperas que en todo caso te de las gracias, aunque yo en verdad no lo deseo, porque tú eres el culpable de que me haya caído-. Mis palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Ok. Puede que te haya distraído, pero no me culpes por algo que pudo haber pasado aunque ni siquiera caminaras por terreno escarpado.

Y así terminó nuestra gran conversación. Lo odié. No por el hecho que había mencionado, sino porque me hizo perder totalmente el control, y aun más porque se quedó a mi lado, esperando que llegara mi madre. Siempre le había dicho que se tardara un poco más en venir a recogerme, pues me gustaba disfrutar de unos momentos para mí bajo la sombra del árbol, pero ella nunca me hacía caso, y tenía que elegir precisamente ése día, en el que deseaba con todo mi ser alejarme de aquel compañero, para tomar en cuenta mis peticiones. Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo por mi parte repudiándolo, y podía verlo a él que me miraba, pero no demostraba enfado alguno, su mirada era de curiosidad, y no entendía por qué. Parecía más bien que aquel individuo se alegraba de la manera en la que le había contestado, no le causaba gracia, pues no tenía ni rastro de sonrisa, pero sus ojos, ésos malditos ojos, tenían grabados ahora mil preguntas que quería hacerme. Por supuesto que yo también quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero mi autocontrol no estaba recuperado del todo, y dudaba que si abría la boca, no le iba a espetar una sarta de palabrotas incitándole a que se fuera de mi lado.

Por fin mi madre llegó, y como era su costumbre sonó el claxon. Estando yo en frente de ella, no entendía para que anunciaba su llegada, y únicamente pude dirigir mi furia ahora hacia ella, que cuando vio mi mirada desapareció el interés que mostraba hacia mi compañía.

-Nos encontraremos luego-aseveró él, y lo hizo sonar como una promesa, como si deseara verme de nuevo. Suspiré tratando de controlarme.

-Espero, de todo corazón, que no sea así- le contesté con toda la amargura de la que fui capaz.

Cuando subí al coche mi madre me dijo enseguida

-Y ¿quién era ése?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo qué diablos sé- y en efecto, desconocía su nombre, no sabía quién era, ni de dónde venía, pues estaba segura que no era estudiante de mi escuela.

-Y ¿por qué te acompañaba?- preguntó con verdadero interés.

-Mira mamá, de verdad lo ignoro. Me tropecé y me ayudó con los libros, dijo que se quedaría conmigo por si caía de nuevo.

-Es muy amable de su parte- añadiócon una sonrisa. En ese momento nos dirigíamos a la casa. Mi hermana iba en el asiento trasero, y no había dicho ni una palabra, porque era ella quien más me entendía, sabía que estaba de un humor de perros y ella de verdad no quería socavar más mi autocontrol.

-En absoluto, ma.- Lo dije de tal forma que ella entendió que no quería hablar más del tema y seguimos el trayecto a la casa en silencio.

El panorama se veía normal, no había lluvia, pero tampoco estaba el calor habitual de siempre. Había trayectos en los que sólo se podía observar árboles, y en otros las casas y los comercios estaban tan juntos entre sí que en conjunto parecían como si fueran una gran plaza comercial, sólo que los clientes viven dentro. Me puse el ipod para tratar de relajarme, me gustaba mucho escuchar las canciones de _El Fantasma de la ópera_, _Think of me, Angel of music _y _The point of no return _eran mis favoritas, claro que yo no podía cantarlas como las oía, pues si pudiera creo que me dedicaría a cantar en vez de estar estudiando para Psicóloga, lo cual era un arma de doble filo, me encantaba ayudar a la gente, y escuchar es una de mis mejores cualidades, pero tengo que estar siempre en calma para no perder los estribos.

Odiaba esa parte de mí. Me sentía como si tuviera dos personas dentro de mí en lugar de una, una buena y otra mala, siempre luchando por ver cual ganaba. La mayoría de las veces podía mantenerme serena, pero nunca faltaba algo o alguien que me hiciera perder los estribos y me hiciera desear herir a alguien. Y no encontraba limitantes en terminar mi cometido porque sabía, siempre sabía cómo herir, lastimar muy profundo. Se me daba por conocer las debilidades de las personas, bien era o porque las notaba sin querer o porque dentro de mí las andaba buscando para no sentirme vulnerable ante los demás, lo cual era algo muy ilógico. Yo confiaba en las personas porque sabía que las conocía y que en el momento en el que yo lo desease harían lo que yo les pidiera por voluntad o a la fuerza. Sé que puedo someter a quien yo quiera, y no porque en verdad sea fuerte, sino porque me siento poderosa, y además no sólo siento que soy mejor que los demás, sino que sé que lo soy, y me siento superior. Mi grandeza. Mi parte noble, mi parte malvada. Es más mi naturaleza maligna que mi naturaleza buena, pero mis intenciones siempre se inclinan hacia mi parte más noble, y en contraste todo mi ser desea mostrarse tal cual es. Me sentí cansada, agotada, no por esfuerzos físicos, mi cansancio era mental. El bien y el mal dentro de mi, y ése día la batalla la había ganado el mal.

Qué horror.


	2. Cap 2 Observación

CAPITULO 2

Observación

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi hermano y yo subimos inmediatamente a nuestra habitación. Tenemos la costumbre de competir por ver quien sube primero las escaleras, claro que como yo soy mayor siempre gano, por eso en ocasiones aminoro mi paso para que ella se apresure. De cualquier modo, me hace feliz verlo feliz, es la parte de mi que yo nunca podré ser, y me gusta pensar que yo también lo complemento a él, haciendo todo lo que él no podrá. Llegamos a esa conclusión como en un tratado en silencio, como si nos hubiéramos prometido estar presentes cuando nos necesitaramos, pero sin necesidad de palabras. Y es así exactamente como Jasper y yo convivimos, podemos pasar horas o días sin dirigirnos la palabra, pero aún así sabemos exactamente lo que pensamos. No somos mellizos, ni podemos leernos el pensamiento, ni mucho menos, pero nuestra relación es más de la que que pueda haber entre hermanos. A veces siento que él conoce mi verdadero ser, y en ocasiones presiento que no le da miedo, como a mí.

Empezamos a hacer nuestras labores, yo mi tarea de física, que es la que más dolor de cabeza me da, y él los ejercicios que le mandó el terapeuta. En realidad no sé que enfermedad tiene, pero creo que yo soy la única que la entiende, y ella quiere que la entendamos por eso se esfuerza en encontrar un medio para comunicarse con nosotros, su familia. Además sus ejerecicios son para ganar confiana en si mismo y en las demás personas, pero yo en realidad no creo que Jazz tenga alguna enfermedad, simplemente es algo "sensible" en cuanto se refiere al contacto humano. Llevábamos alrededor de cuatro horas encerrados en nuestro cuarto, terminamos la tarea enseguida pero nos sentiamos agusto estando juntos, yo continué la lectura que había empezado en la mañana, y él se dispuso a esuchar música. Ignoro qué es lo siente, al escucharla, pero se relaja, y como si tuviera un influjo mágico, también me relaja a mí. Es como si Jazz tuviera la calma que yo necesito, para mantener en orden mis ideas y mis emociones, y por eso motivo, nos compenetramos de una manera asombrosa.

En ese tiempo oscurecía más temprano, a penas eran las siete y se sentía como si fueran las diez. Mi madre apenas nos dejó en la casa y se fue a continuar con su trabajo, era enfermera, y estaba cuidando a una señora que vivía en uno de los mejores fraccionamientos de la ciudad, quedaba retirado de nuestra casa, pero le pagaban muy bien, y en realidad ella había comentado que la señora el único cuidado que requiere es el de la compañía, porque estar sola es lo que le hace mal.

-¿A quién no?-había dicho Reneé, mi madre.

-Mamá habemos quien nos las ingeniamos bastante bien en la soledad, y creo que depende de cada persona- le contesté.

Mi madre es de las personas que cree que todos piensan como ella, y en ocasiones no le encuentra coherencia a mi lógica, y me frustra. Casi siempre estamos en conflicto, y presiento que, aunque soy su hija, me guarda cierto resentimiento por hacerla sentir que no vale. En todo caso es mi madre, la respeto por eso, no por las ideas tan anticuadas y pasadas de moda que tiene.

Llegó más temprano de lo usual, porque temía que habiendo oscurecido tanto, podría pasarnos algo a Jasper y a mí. Una tontería además, nuestra casa, en la paranoia de mi madre, tenía uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad de la ciudad, dudo que siquiera algún mafioso que quisiera ocultarse pudiera tener tanta seguridad en su casa como nosotros.

Nos preparó la cena, y bajamos. Empezó a hablar sobre una nevada que caería en las próximas semanas. Yo no la escuchaba bien, le prestaba más atención a Jasper, que en ese momento había girado la cabeza y asentido, como respondiendo a una petición que nadie más había notado. Mi papá llegó cuando estabamos a mitad de la cena, pero no quiso comer mas que un café. Jazz me miró, no con la mirada de complicidad que muchas veces me dirigía cuando mamá empezaba a hablar hasta por los codos para distraerme, sino tratando de darme algún mensaje.

-No te entiendo-se me escapó decir en voz alta, interrumpiendo las anecdotas de mamá del día-. Perdón es que me quedé pensando en Eric, y su intento fallido de explicarme los Vectores-. Esa fue mi patética excusa, pero me sorpredió que todos la aceptaron muy bien.

Sonó el teléfono de la sala, y papá que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta de la cocina, fue el que se levantó para contestar. Todos interrumpimos nuestros pensamientos para poner atención a lo que Charlie nos iba a decir. Nos alarmó la cara que puso. Había dolor en sus facciones, y su cuerpo empezó a ceder como si soportara una carga demasiado pesada durante mucho tiempo. Colgó. Dirigió una mirada de aprehensión a mi madre.

-Reneé, era tu hermana, Charlotte- mi madre soltó una lágrima y empezó a sollozar. Todos sabíamos lo que significaba que mi tía Charlotte hubiera llamado. Mi abuelo había fallecido-. Me dijo que lamentaba no haber permitido que te acercases a él, su último deseo fue que sus hijas se perdonaran, que repararan los lazos que se habían roto entre ustedes.

Mamá no pudo más y empezó a llorar amargamente. Jamás la había visto llorar de ese modo, tan desdichada.

"Cariño, es cierto lo que tu padre dijo. No puedes extender más este sufrimiento, no fue tu culpa y Lottie lo sabe. Ella ya te perdonó, te perdonó en el instante en que supo como sucedió todo, tu padre se lo dijo. Pero ella también tenía que llorar su pérdida, necesitaba de alguien que la necesitara. Tú lo sabes bien, no hay otra razón por la que tu padre haya accedido a vivir con ella, por eso se distanció de ti.- Se dirigió hacia mi madre y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Me conmovió inmensamente la escena. Mi padre sufría con mi madre, y ella encontraba consuelo entre sus brazos. Pude ver que ellos se pertenecían, formaban parte uno del otro, eran casi una sola persona. Yo me sentí ajena completamente a todo ese dolor. No sentía nada absolutamente nada, excepto por una nota de envidia en mi interior. Yo veía el amor entre mis padres, estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, pero no terminaba de entenderlo, ellos eran tan diferentes. Casi siempre creía que mis padres permanecían juntos porque el amor que mi padre le profesaba a mama era más grande que el que ella le profesaba. Mi madre necesitaba a mi padre para todo, y él no, y aun así era mi padre quien siempre permanecía a su lado y cumplía todas sus locuras.

No sé exactamente que fue lo que Jazz vio en mi cara que me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a arriba. Yo entré a la habitación primero, y él cerró la puerta después que estuvimos dentro. Allí arriba no sentía la tensión que había en la cocina, yo no podía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, ni los intentos de consolarla por parte de mi padre. Ahora regresaba a mi mente un asunto que me inquietaba más. ¿Qué era lo que había visto Jasper?¿Qué mensaje tenía para mí? Si es que en realidad tenía algún mensaje.

-Jazz, dime ¿estás bien?¿te ha afectado la noticia?- le pregunté primero. Apesar de todo, hi hermano era lo que más me importaba en este mundo. Y su bienestar era más importante que mis interrogantes, aunque no entendía bien porque me sentía de esa forma con él, y no sentía eso con nadie más.

Sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que articuaba una negativa. Su problema no era de lenguaje, pues hablaba perfectamente. Él no podía transmitir correctamente sus sentimientos, pues le resultaban muy confusos, y creía que las palabras no eran las adecuadas para entenderlo, esa es la razón por la que sufría de ataques que podrían dar miedo incluso al más experimentado de los doctores. Vi que se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Es menester que te diga que no necesitas preocuparte. Te están cuidando y nada malo te va a pasar. Alguien aparecerá a tu lado cada vez que te tropieces, y debes procurar no controlarte tanto. Te hace daño- me dijo con extremo cuidado, para que yo captara bien todas y cada una de sus palabras. El problema era que las había escuchado, pero no tenían lógica.

-¿Por qué alguien debería estar cuidando de mí, cuando tu eres menor que yo y requieres más atención?-empezaba a sentir que un sentimiento que no había experimentado jamás se apoderaba de mí, y no podía decir si era bueno o malo.

-Porque yo ya tengo alguien que me cuida- contestó sonriendo, como si yo no estuviera percibiendo todo con claridad y no viera lo que tengo enfrente de mis ojos-. Tú me cuidas a mí, Bella. Eres la única persona en este mundo con la que puedo sentarme y estar así, nada más, sin necesidad de llenar con charlas el silencio, y es por eso que sé que alguien va a llegar a tu vida y te cuidará tal como tú conmigo.- Lo miré con el signo de interrogación escrito en el rostro-. ¿Es que no entiendes? Mi existencia no va a ser eterna y tu debes pensar en lo que vas a ser con tu vida, ya casi entras a la Universidad. Yo también necesito crecer. Bella yo quiero enamorarme. Quiero tener a alguien con quien compartir como mamá y papá.

-Espera un minuto, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿quieres decir que ahora te vas a separar de mí?, pero ¿qué te pasa, de dónde sacas esas ideas?- Yo empezaba a elevar el tono de voz, y Jasper me miraba con aprehensión, me hizo ademán para que no gritara. Suspiré. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me sorprendí enormemente, yo nunca lloraba. - ¿Por què haces esto?, tú eres él que no lo entiende. Yo no puedo ser como tú y lo sabes. No soy como tú, no tengo tu autocontrol. Jasper.- suspiré - Yo soy tu hermana mayor, mi responsabilida es cuidarte, pero yo te necesito, tú eres la única que me comprende, contigo puedo controlar mis emociones, tú me das paz. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, yo me veo a mí misma con malicia, pero Jazz, yo de verdad no quiero ser mala, quiero ser buena como tú- al final mis palabras eran casi incomprensible, era yo ahora la que lloraba, el dolor de mi madre ahora me parecía poco. ¿quién me iba a quitar lo único bueno que me daba alegría? Mi voluntad no era tan grande para controlar mis deseos y ahora yo iba a ser la culpable de muchas desgracias.- No quiero manipular a nadie.

-Harás lo que creas conveniente, si es necesario que utilices a alguien lo harás, y no tendrás resentimientos, está en tu naturaleza Bella, eres una persona fuerte, capaz, eres muchisímo mejor de lo que tú misma crees. Todo tenemos problemas, la manera en la que los enfrentamos nos hace diferente- Jasper parecía emplear todas sus fuerzas para mantener la paciencia, pero ahora ya no surtía efecto alguno en mí-, además tonta yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, seguiremos juntos sólo que no puedo, y no debo ya controlar tus emociones.- Terminó de decir. Pude ver que no diría ni una palabra más, porque terminó con el tono de voz que indicaba que era su última palabra, y nadie ni nada le lograba sacar más información.

-Jasper, no hagas eso. No entendido ni la mitad de todo lo que me dijiste. Tú tienes esta idea del amor que yo no comparto y que nunca entenderé. No estoy hecha para eso. Por favor, háblame- Supliqué, yo estaba muy alterada, sentía un gran pesar en mi interior. Jazz no dijo ni una palabra más, sólo me dirigió una mirada de complicidad que yo no pude devolverle. Se situó frente a mí y extendió sus brazos para abrazarme. Aunque yo era un año mayor, él era mucho más alto, y podía rodearme con un solo brazo.

Nosotros nunca nos abrazabamos, casi nunca nos tocabamos. Él nunca tocaba a nadie directamente y le agradecí inmensamente por dejar sus barreras a un lado y sujetarme en mi momento de debilidad. Su contacto me dio fortaleza, aunque ignoraba contra qué me enfrentaría. Permanecimos mucho tiempo juntos, no sé exactamente cuanto.

Cuando me separó de su lado toda la agonía que hasta ahora jamás había podido sentir cayó sobre mí. Me sentía desfallecer. Sus palabras regresaban a mi mente sórdidas, a veces en tales casos me estremecía de tal forma que lograba que Jasper posara la vista en mí durante una fracción de segundo, pero sin que yo no reparara en la mirada de exasperación que me concedía bajo unos ojos aprehensivos. Mi mayor temor. El temor de toda mi vida se levantaba glorioso dentro de mí, acechándome, haciendome inhumana, cambiando mi caracter, mi temple, destruyendo la poca paciencia, la tolerancia. El juicio. Mi juicio. Mi conciencia.

Las cosas me parecía que ya no las veía, se vislumbraba como un manchón borroso, a blanco y negro. En diferentes matices de grises. Una extraña luminosidad había en mi manera opaca de percibir las cosas. En efecto ya no las veía, ahora las sentía.

Estaba totalmente abrumada, sobrecogida, me sentía pequeña e insignificante, y a pesar de todo era como si quien sintiera todo eso, en realidad no era yo. Mi cerebro se hacía pequeño, su intelecto aumentaba. Sentía mi propia transformación. No había dolor, pero estaba en agonía. Ahora percibía con total nitidez mi maldad.

Mi único plan de escape, Jazz, me abandonaba a mis emociones, dejandome sentirlas, experimentarlas, gozarlas, y una pequeña parte de mi sufriéndolas. Ya no sentía su influjo en mí, su tranquilidad me era desconocida, su indiferencia mataba el ser que yo quería ser, dejando paso a la bestia que llevaba dentro.

Salió de la habitación dejandome en soledad, y aun estando él ahí no lo sentía conmigo. Mi parte buena agonizaba. Mi parte malvada se hacía fuerte. Mis convicciones flaqueaban. Mis deseos, mis verdaderos deseos surgían como dragones en la oscuridad, al acecho, buscando venganza por mantenerlos ocultos tanto tiempo. Ya no tenía el sentido común para diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto, lo bueno de lo malo. Antes me limitaba saber que era incorrecto hacer sufrir a los demás. Ahora no sabía cuanto sufrir podía inflingirles a los demás. La cabeza me daba vueltas, como si tuviera gran información en ella de vital importancia pero que no pudiera reconocer. No pude por más que tenderme en la cama sujetar mi cabeza para evitar la sensación de ahogo que experimentaba. Si lloré no me di cuenta, tampoco sabría decir si me dormí o caí inconsciente. El caso es que pronto me vi rodeada de sombras, personas que yo sabía que las quería, pero no les profesaba ningún afecto ni producían en mí alguna sensación de cariño.

No distinguía nada, pero veía la silueta de lo que mi mente a falta de conocimiento percibiera como un hombre, pero no uno terrenal, común, no. La silueta tenía cierto matiz dorado, como un halo de luz. Mi mente buscó, divagó trantando de encontrar un género al que perteneciera aquella extraña aparición, pero con mucho esfuerzo sólo se me ocurría compararlo con una deidad, una belleza exultante, el más hermoso de todos los ángeles. Me sentí débil, pero sólo porque percibía que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía. El ser más poderoso que yo hasta ahora haya podido vislumbrar. Él se empezó a acercar a mí, yo me estremecí. Ni idea de por qué. Sentía su valor con cada paso que acortaba la distancia hacia mi cuerpo. Mi imaginación se disparó.

Todos mis nervios se crisparon, tensos, esperando su contacto, ansiosos. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Me sentía enferma, mi temperatura empezó a aumentar, estaba en estado febril. Me desesperé. Aun en mi sueño estaba consciente de que Jasper ya no me calmaría, y creí que la tensión no iba a ser aguantada mucho tiempo por mi cuerpo, que en ese momento me decía que algo había mal en mí con la calentura. Sin embargo cuando lo tuve bien cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aroma, me descubrí a mi misma con deseo. _¿Pero de qué se trata esto?_- Pensaba, pero ya no pensaba.

Sentía tal atracción por ese cuerpo que me desesperé. Todos los instintos naturales del hombre conllevan a dormir, comer, y reproducirse casi sin reparar en la delicia de cada una de esas necesidades. Y yo sentía las tres al mismo tiempo, me estremecí. Moría de deseo. Ese placer carnal que pocos animales son capaces de sentir, yo los sentía como nunca creí pudiera llegar a sentirlos. Quería tocarlo, necesitaba sentirlo, acariciarlo, anhelaba que ese ser deseara mi cuerpo como yo el suyo. Tenía ansia de él.

Trató de hablarme y su voz hizo que una descarga de plac er recorriera mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Que deliciosa sensación, ansiaba más. Me hablaba al pensamiento y lo sentía muy cerca de mí, aún más cerca que los lazos que mantenía con Jasper, me explicaba, me llamaba, las ansias me comían por dentro, él no reparaba en la lucha y la necesidad que sentía en cada uno de los nervios de mi anatomía. Siguió hablándome, yo no quería que se detuviera nunca, tenía una voz increiblemente sensual, provocativa, persuasiva. Mis ojos ardían en llamas al contemplar su anatomía, pero no podía ver su rostro, él no me lo permitía. Todo lo que él me decía yo lo empezé a guardar dentro de mí con el más profundo secreto.

-Debes entregarte a las emociones que sientes, no reduzcas ninguna de las resoluciones a las que llegues, no repares en las personas. Haz lo que quieras hacer, no te arrepientas de nada.- Hasta ahora su voz tenía una nota de tensión casi irreconocible, sin embargo la percibía, después cambió su tono de voz, y lo dijo con dulzura, como si las palabras fueran lo mas delicioso que pudiera decir, y por lo tanto mis ganas de escucharlo se hicieron insoportables-. Tu eres muy especial, mejor que cualquiera de los que te rodean, tienes poder, tienes grandeza dentro de ti.- Hizo una pausa. En realidad creo que inconscientemente fui yo la que le dijo que parara, necesitaba asimilar sus palabras, sin que la fuerza contenida en cada una de ellas me manipulara-. Yo voy a hacer que la saques a relucir, sin importar el método que se requiera. Debes hacerlo. Tu lugar no está aquí, entre la mediocridad, debes aspirar a la grandeza.-

No encontraba forma de responder ante eso. Una cosa era que me sentía poderosa, sabía que lo era, pero aun así tenía ese escepticismo dentro de mí que me decía que yo era común y corriente, que debía de serlo. Por mi bien, aun más por el bien de mi familia. Pero era otra cosa muy diferente, que alguien cuya presencia no era corpórea del todo, y no encuanto a la solidez sino que tenía cierta aura especial, casi divina, apareciera repentinamente y me lo dijera de tal forma que era imposible no creerlo. Y más aun porque yo ya lo sabía. No encontraba razón dentro de mi. Me sentía feliz, casi eufórica.

-¿Quién eres?¿Estoy soñando?- Aun así la segunda pregunta me parecía más prudente, ya que quizá no estaba preparada para la respuesta de la primera. Lo miré expectante y el palpitar de mi corazón latió desbocado al permitir que un asomo de sonrisa traspasara las sombras. Sin quererlo, di un paso hacia delante, con la firme intención de disminuir la distancia que nos separaba, y él, en una reacción que yo de ningún modo pude preveer, se acercó más a mí. El aliento se me fue, y tuve la convicción de que él estaba luchando tan fuerte como yo para salir corriendo y tocarlo. Sentirlo.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, soy simplemente yo- Trataba de imprimir a su voz un tono de modestia, o por lo menos eso me pareció-. Yo te voy a cuidar, te mantendré vigilada, pero no debes ponerte ansiosa- Me advirtió ante mi mirada de inseguridad- , intervendré si es absolutamente necesario.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que había evadido mi pregunta de cabo a rabo, pero al mismo tiempo entendí que me lo revelaría, todo a su tiempo, cuando yo aceptara mi condición, cuando fuera feliz con ella. Se disipo mi temor, si es que quedaba alguno, la precaución se fue al caño y mi deseo reinó en ese momento glorioso. Caminé con desición hacia él, y se quedó quieto esperandome, alcé una mano en un claro intento de tomar la suya, y me la ofreció. No lo obligué a salir de las sombras, pues intuí que su aspecto era algo que me revelaría cuando la situación fuera especial. Ahora solo estaba sobrecogida por mis emociones, y aunque trataba de disminuirlas, sentí un atisbo de cólera que se filtraba en mi ser, que nada tenía que ver conmigo, eso me dio la pauta para concentrarme en las palabras de Jasper "Te hace daño reprimirte", y me liberé. Sentí su gozo como un eco del mío, aunque no tan fuerte. Quise bailar allí mismo. Me sorprendí sintiéndome verdaderamente feliz, no alegre, sino feliz. Esa parte de mi que jamás se había sentido agusto conmigo misma cambió y me sentía explotar. Era gozoso esa sensación. Nada podría derrotarme en ese instante.

Y de pronto se desvaneció. Y al momento regresé a la realidad con un golpe tan fuerte que sería capaz de derribar a una montaña. No sentía las ataduras propias de los humanos, pero mi familia era otra cosa. El dolor de mi madre me traspasó, como jamás lo había hecho al escuchar su lamento entre los brazos, que aun la sostenían de mi padre. Imaginé la escena en mi mente, y comprendí su dolor, y no solo eso sino que pude sentirlo, y me tambaleé, era una horrible sensación de desesperanza, de agonía. Intenté recordar ese sentimiento de invencibilidad, pero me era confuso, no sabía como evocar las emociones, pero aprendería, lo sabía, fue algo que él me dijo, sin necesidad de palabras.

Él. No se quién era la persona de mi sueño. No lo conocía. Pero lo iba a conocer, estaba segura.

Jasper apareció de pronto, con una sonrisa muy ancha, que me hizo pensar en el comercial de la mayonesa, le devolví la sonrisa. A pesar de todo, estabámos bien, junts. Nuestros ojos denotaban tristeza por la perdida del abuelo, pero no era una perdida tan grave, al menos no para nosotras. Para mi madre era otra cosa.

Tía Lottie acababa de dar a luz a un niño hermoso, me hizo quererlo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero nació prematuro, apenas había cumplido 7 meses, pero le urgía salir a experimentar el mundo exterior. En respuesta su cuerpo no estaba preparado del todo y el de mi tía Sara resultó extremadamente frágil al presentar osteoporosis debido a la descalcificación del embarazo. Le encomendó la tarea de velar por su sobrino a mi madre, sin saber que durante su cuidado su hijo se vería gravemente afectado al tener defensas muy bajas, y no podía contar con las defensas que la leche materna otorgaba. Sus pulmones, tan delicados, dejaron de funcionar una noche. Mi madre se culpó, los doctores dijeron que había sido inevitable. Cuando mi tía Lottie regresó de su inconciencia, su hijo había muerto. Su dolor y su envidia se crispó. Mi madre tenía dos hijas en perfecto estado de salud, y el de ella había muerto, incluso antes de pudiera haber expresado una sonrisa a su madre para soportar las noches de congoja. Nunca volvieron a ser las mismas desde entonces. Ambas culpaban a una solo persona y aunque mi tía sabía que estaba siendo verdaderamente injusta, no quiso arreglar la situación, ni aliviar el pesar de mi madre. El abuelo intervino por sus hijas. Quería hacer entrar en razón a tía Lottie, pero mi madre nunca dejó de sentirse culpable por la muerte de su sobrino, por el dolor de su hermana. Fue por eso que mi madre también se distanció del abuelo. Y ahora él ya no estaba.

Se hizo de día sin que Jasper ni yo hubiéramos dormido nada. La rutina debía empezar de nuevo. Y a la vez yo sabía que iban a pasar sucesos increíbles ese día. No sabía qué. No sabía quién. Pero lo sabía.


End file.
